


After Care

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Chris, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of rough sex Peter and Chris take care of their omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I like after care dammit. 
> 
> Slight underage, mentions of BDSM.

Peter pulled out of his cunt with a vulgar sound. His body spasmed in relief, legs quivering. His ass was already sore from taking Chris twice. The second alpha had already extracted himself from his ass and was helping to keep his thighs open for the wolf. That was fine, because Stiles had no energy to keep his legs open himself. His body felt limp, sore, and overworked. Cum dribbled out of both his holes in a hot froth. Chris kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth. “You're such a good boy,” he cooed. 

“Mhmm,” Peter agreed, he felt a towel wiping down his inner thighs and ass. The material was a little scratchy but he was numb enough not to care. “Perfect little omega.” 

Chris worked on unbinding his wrists from the headboard, softly lowering them down to his sides once they were free. The gag and blindfold were removed as well. Stiles breathed heavily and squinted his eyes open. Chris hovered over him and carded his fingers through his sweaty mop of hair. He'd endured hours of rough sex, so now came the aftercare, the love, and all the affection two grown alphas could give their omega mate. They were always overly indulgent afterward; Stiles could have asked for a mountain and they would have found a way to get him one. 

“You want to watch a movie now, baby?” They were always so gentle with him once they were done, they may have been able to go on longer, but Stiles was young and he needed rest. He nodded, nuzzling the hand that stroked his cheek and closed his eyes again. “Same as usual?” Stiles didn't bother responding. By now they knew what he wanted after all of this, and they were good at deducing what he couldn't say for himself.

His eyes fluttered open as Peter pulled him up into a sitting position, he winced at the pain in his ass and buried his head into the wolves shirt. “Shhhh,” Peter hushed. A blanket was wrapped around him from behind. He was grateful when Peter lifted him off the wet bed and carried him out into the living room where he was settled onto the sofa. 

“You okay by yourself for a minute or two?” Peter asked, running his hand over the mating bites on his neck. Stiles nodded in sleepy agreement. He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and knew what Peter and Chris would be getting up too. They might have been done with him, but they were not done with each other. “Be back soon,” he kissed him chastely on the lips. 

In a little while, after the movie was over and he could keep his head up either Chris, or Peter, or maybe both would give him a bath. They always waited a little while to clean him completely, hoping it would improve their chances of getting him pregnant. Stiles didn't mind that, he already knew what it was like to be wedged between them in the shower and more often than not it was just a precursor to more fucking. 

He faded in and out of sleep while he waited for the alphas to return. At some point he must have passed out completely, but he didn't remember it happening. When he opened his eyes again his head was laying on Chris's lap, while his feet rested on Peters. Chris's fingers gently stroking down his side, his other hand stroking the top of his head down to the nape of his neck. His hands were still warm from the shower. 

Peter's hands were massaging his feet, gently working the pressure points until he curled and uncurled his toes without thinking about it. He ran his hand down his leg from underneath his thigh to his ankle. His supernaturally warm skin relaxed the tight muscles as he pressed down on them in a firm but gentle movement. Stiles let out a soft, nonsexual moan and melted onto his mate's lap like ice cream. It felt good, not the sexual kind of good, but the fluffier, contented kind of good that pooled in his belly and in his heart. Peter chuckled and continued working the pressure points, making him curl and uncurl his toes without thinking. 

“You pushed him too hard,” Chris scolded in a quiet rumble, Stiles looked up at him, but Chris was looking at Peter. The werewolf hummed his response and squeezed his toes.

“He'll be just fine. You see? He's already awake again.” Stiles blinked and gave them a lazy thumbs up, dropping his arm back down a second later. Chris looked down at him and smiled, brushing a few strands of hair from the boys eyes. 

“Hey there. Finally come back down to earth?” His hair was still wet, softly dripping onto the gray T-shirt he wore. Stiles nodded and yawned, arching his back as he stretched once. The hand on his left foot released and grasped onto the other with both hands, thumbing over the arch. Stiles shuddered and looked over at Peter, who smirked at him. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, hugging the blanket that was no longer covering his naked body. He rolled over onto his back, looking up at his mates. The hand Chris had been using to stroke his ribs began kneading his belly instead. Peter grunted and reclaimed his foot as soon as he stopped moving.

“Such a good omega,” Chris praised, patting his head. “You were so good for us.” Stiles purred. He closed his eyes again, just allowing the alphas to take care of him as distant sounds of Star Wars echoed from the T.V. 

“Like I told you, he'll be just fine,” and he would be, so long as they kept taking care of him like this.


End file.
